The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part, a movable panel for opening and closing said roof opening and two panel operating assemblies positioned at two opposite longitudinal sides of the roof opening.
In a known open roof construction of this type the panel operating assemblies substantially everywhere over their length, as seen in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, occupy substantially the same amount of space in a transverse direction of the vehicle.